As We Should Be
by snowtigress-27
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius because he broke her heart. Scorpius has no idea why he hates Rose. When Scorpius finds himself falling for the beautiful fellow Ravenclaw, Rose is faced with feelings she thought she had left far way in her past. Review if you read!


**As We Should Be**

**A/N**___Rose hates Scorpius because he broke her heart. Scorpius has no idea why he hates Rose. When Scorpius finds himself falling for the beautiful fellow Ravenclaw, Rose is faced with feelings she thought she had left far way in her past._

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**March 9-- Rose**

"Happy birthday, Weasley" Scorpius sneered.

"It won't be if you're around," I glared the blonde haired boy.

"Hmm, for once I'd have to agree with you Rosie, dearest," he smirked mischievously.

"Ooh, shocker."

"What are you two fighting about this time?" Albus asked as he and Emma Johnson walked up holding hands.

"Probably the same old, I hate you line," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Probably," Albus agreed.

"Actually it wasn't an argument; we both agreed on something!" Scorpius said.

"Well that brings the total up to two," Albus teased.

"What's the first one?" I asked at the same time as Emma.

"That you hate each other," Albus answered.

"Naturally," Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I guess Emma and I will be seeing you guys at lunch," Albus said as he headed toward the great hall.

"See ya," I called.

I turned to say something to Scorpius only to find him staring at the lake with a solemn, almost sorrowful, look on his face. That was odd; I've never seen him act that way before.

"What's up with you?" I asked; perhaps I sounded a little rude. Oh well it's Malfoy we're talking about, and I can't remember a single time I wasn't rude to him in the past few years.

He turned to frown at me. I couldn't help but notice it was a different scowl than what he normally threw at me. It held a sort of frustrated plea, but it hid behind a mix between anger and sadness.

"You're up," Scorpius whispered.

"What do you mean," I took a step backwards.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Rose. I can't get you out of my head. Every time I try to focus on something, you just keep entering my thoughts. It's almost as if… I think I love you Rose," He murmured in a very confused voice.

"How… why… I don't understand," I stuttered, stunned by his words.

"And you think I do?" Scorpius glared not at me but at himself, "You can't know how many times I've wondered the exact thing. Why her? Why Rose Weasley, my worst enemy, of all people? Every day, it gets harder and harder not to reach out and touch you. It seems like the only thing that matters is being close to you."

"I don't know what's happening right now, but I do know that I will never want you near me." I said, and turned on my heel to follow after me cousin.

I was confused by Scorpius's revelation. I was now faced with something that I thought I had shut away nearly three years ago. The last night at school I had cried myself to sleep because my cousin's best friend, and the only boy I had ever loved, had been so cruel as to break my heart. I had been fourteen. I knew I would move on and forget him. I never thought I might find myself falling for him again.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**April 9— Scorpius**

"Scorp, why don't you just ask her out?" Albus asked me a month after I had confronted Rose.

"In case you haven't noticed, she completely hates me!" I shouted, and stomped around Al's dormitory.

"She does have a right, you know," Albus tried to remind me of something, but I couldn't grasp whatever memory he was talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a glare.

"Don't you remember the end of fourth year?" Albus said in surprise.

"I…"

I couldn't say anything. Suddenly I found myself on the floor gasping for breath as tears coursed down my cheeks. How could I not have seen?

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Memory of Fourth Year—Scorpius**

I saw Albus sitting with his older brother, James, and his younger cousin, Hugo. I motioned to Albus's sister, Lily, and stood to join him. She smiled shyly and followed me to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Scorp, Lil," They nodded and made room for us.

"No Rose?" Hugo asked, looking for his older sister.

"Not that I could see," I replied.

A few moments later, our joking and laughter where interrupted by the quiet voice of Rose Weasley.

"Scorpius?" she asked me tentatively.

"What?"

"You know how they're having a last minute Hogsmede trip tomorrow?" Rose said.

"Yeah, you going?" I didn't understand why her face brightened up when she heard me.

"Yes, I wondered if you would come too," she smiled as she said it.

"Of course," I stated the obvious.

"I meant… with me, as a date," Rose blushed.

I burst out laughing and barely managed a reply over the loud guffaws, "That's… Ha-ha… a good one… hee-hee… Rosie!"

I missed the look of hurt in her eyes. She merely nodded, and left to go back to our common room.

"She was serious Scorp," Albus with a shocked look on his face.

"No way," I chuckled, "She knows I would never like her in that way."

"Does she?" Albus said coolly as he rose and followed Rose to the Ravenclaw tower, despite the fact that he was a Gryffindor.

Hugo, Lily, James were watching me with mixed emotions.

"She'll get over it," I shrugged.

If only I would have known, how much my nonchalance was going to change Rose's relationship with me. Instead of being best pals, I found that Rose quickly grew into my worst enemy after that day. The years passed, and as time went on, I forgot what caused us to be so bitter towards one another.

That is, I had forgotten, until April 9 almost three years later.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**April 9**_** continued**_**— Rose**

_He got in late. _I looked over at him settling into an empty desk. _Stop thinking about him. _I reminded myself for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. My brain won't stay focused on anything, but his stormy grey eyes and… _Cut it out. Stay focused. _My mind said. My heart was fast to retaliate _Stay focused. That would mean continue to think about him. Considering the fact I haven't been focused on anything else. _My mind fought back. _Well, you should be focused on something better!_

"Miss Weasley! Please refrain from staring at Mr. Malfoy, and get up here!" Professor Nibs interrupted my silent battle.

I blushed a fiery red color and scooted up to the front of class.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" he glared down at me.

"No sir," I mumbled.

I could feel Scorpius's gaze on the back of my head, and turned an even darker shade of scarlet.

"Do even know what class you're in?" Professor Nibs asked in exasperated tones.

"Potions," I muttered darkly.

"Good. Mr. Jordan, will you please enlighten your class mate,"

An exact likeness of Lee stood and gave me the directions with a distinct note of apology in his tone, "Professor Nibs was talking to us about truth potions. He has a less potent version of veriteserum that he threatened to use on any student who wasn't paying attention."

I felt my face lose its color. I definitely wasn't paying attention.

"If you would be so kind Miss Weasley," Professor Nibs held out a small vial to me.

I gripped in my shaking hand, and downed the potion as quickly as I good. I hoped they didn't ask any stupid or terrible questions.

"Now, don't ask anything too personal. Miss Weasley if they do, just nod your head at me, and I will temporarily give you a remedy," he informed us, "Who would like to go first?"

"What's one of your greatest fears?" A plump Gryffindor named Ray asked.

"Being alone," I whispered.

I could tell a few people were uneasy with my answer. I probably wasn't a good person to ask questions. I was too serious in life.

"What's your favorite color?" Albus asked me with a wink.

"I have two favorites. Light blue and," I paused knowing how stupid my next answer would be, "and a misty silver."

I glanced at Scorpius. Why did he have to have grey eyes?

"Who do you fancy?" Keri, the daughter of Lavender asked.

"Um…" I hoped veriteserum took answers from your mind and not your heart; I opened my mouth to say no one, "N… Scorpius."

Scorpius's head immediately shot up, and amazement and confusion shone through his eyes. I gasped, and I could feel tears threatening to spill over. I didn't like him! I DIDN'T! How could my heart betray me so?

"Excuse me," I muttered and ran from the room.

As soon as I was out the door, I leaned against the wall and felt my legs collapse. I let the tears flow freely as I put my head in my hands. How I hated Scorpius Malfoy. How I hated Keri. How I hated myself.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**April 9 **_**continued**_**—Scorpius**

"N… Scorpius," She whispered.

I whipped my head up to meet the gaze of a startled Rose. The confusion I saw in her swirling brown eyes matched my own puzzlement. She continuously turned me down, and yet here she was, confessing that she had feelings for me other than the customary hatred.

Her cheeks began to flame, as she raced out the door. I glanced at my potions professor and he nodded his permission. I swiftly rose from my seat and followed after her.

Rose sat just a few feet from the door, with her knees pulled tight to her chest, and her head was cradled in her hands. She was crying while small almost whimpering noises escaped from her lips.

I didn't say anything as I crouched down in front of her. I started to bring my hands upwards. I paused for a moment, but then I reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

Rose lifted her head slightly only to press it farther into her palms when she saw my concerned face.

"Hey, now," I murmured as I put my arms around her, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," she sobbed and pressed her face into my shoulder, "I hate you, no matter what the dumb potion says!!"

"Are you still under the potion's affect?" I asked while placing a hand on the back of her head soothingly.

"Yes," Rose sniveled.

"Then you must be truthful in saying you hate me," I said, "Might I ask, Why do you hate me?"

Rose pulled away to look me straight in the eyes as she bluntly said, "Because I love you."

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**April 9 **_**continued**_**—Rose**

"I…I don't understand," Scorpius stammered.

"What you did wouldn't have hurt some much if I didn't love you," I tried to explain, "If I only cared for you a little, I probably would have been upset for a few days. I loved you though. When you broke my heart, I hated you."

"I'm still not quite sure I understand," he said, standing up.

"Does it really matter if you understand?" I asked while standing up as well.

"I guess not," he smiled, and then he did something I shall never forget.

Scorpius leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently. It wasn't passionate or fierce, but his love was still there stronger than ever.

"I love you Rose Weasley," he whispered in my ear.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I think I do," Scorpius replied jokingly, as he spun me around.

"I think I love you too," I giggled, and kissed him with all the love and happiness in the world.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**June 28—Rose & Scorpius**

We both shook with nervous excitement when we finally stood together in the front of the church. We couldn't tell you a single part of the ceremony or the receptions afterwards. The only thing that mattered was that we were in love, and we were together. As we should be, and as we would stay.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**A/N **_Aaah so cute. I really love Rose and Scorp together! Please, please, PLEASE review!! If you do, everything will be as it should be. :-)_


End file.
